User blog:Clone Commander Fox/Chase Film Script Proposal
Agent Chase Brickfilm Script Proposal Scene 1 – Coruscant (jail – lego cube with a hole on one side) *Frenzy: (Breaks out of prison and turns right with gold blocks) *Frenzy: Ha Ha Ha, those police will never catch me *Clone Commander: Runs out of the hole where Frenzy broke out in a walker *Clone Commander: You are under arrest. Stop and surrender *Frenzy : Never, Im getting out of here (hops into space police vehicle parked outside( from set 5969) (Chase) (Frenzy gets off Coruscant without getting caught) *Frenzy: I need to find a partner in crime and I know just where to look! (Enters hyperspace) Scene 2 – Cantina (Resturant) *Boba Fett (Shoots gun and kills skeleton drone) *Boba Fett: That’s what he gets for not paying off his debt *Frenzy: (walks in and sees Boba and walks torward him and sits down) *Frenzy: I’d like to make a deal. I’ll give you a gold bar (takes one from beside him)and you help me kill an agent named: Agent Chase *Boba Fett: (thinks a while) I’ll do it Both walk out of cantina together and hop into slave 1 Scene 3 – Mobile command center *S.P.C.: (talking to luke) *S.P.C.: Right away sir. I’ll capture the demozian senator for you. *Luke: Good, good. Get to it then. Scene 4 – Coruscant – high ledge/hallway *S.P.C.: (setting trap) (– cage from mobile command center) (held by a rope in the air) (X on floor under trap) (agent chase on ledge about 10 stories up) *Senator Demoz : – (red rock monster) (walking and whistling) (steps on trap and trap falls capturing him) *Senator Demoz: Ogla Boofla Doogle Kidlle Piddle! (alien language :P ) *S.P.C.: Got ya! Now I might get that promotion luke told me about! Yes! *S.P.C.: (hauls cage to the edge of the ledge and drops it) (Rock monster remember) *S.P.C.: (slowly descends with grappling hook) (Goes into ship with rock monster) Scene 5 – Mobile command center *S.P.C.: (Shows luke his prize) *Luke: I’m very plea – *Boba Fett: (Shoots luke and luke dies) *S.P.C.: Noooooo! You’ll pay fett! (hops into ship and flies off) *Frenzy: (comes out from hiding behind a tree) (-just some brown and green bricks) Rebels come to attack against boba fett + frenzy *Boba (shoots 2 rebels) *Boba: Ya Frenzy’s arm is shot off *Frenzy: Owwwwwy! My arm! *Boba: Don’t worry, you still have more arms than me All rebels in retreat (different/ various spaceships) *Frenzy: Wahoooooo. (Trying to put arm back in socket :P ) *Boba Fett: All that stands in my way is that Agent Chase. By the way…. Why do you hate chase so much? *Frenzy: Let’s just say I used to have more than 4 arms *Demoz: Ulle Gigbu!!! Scene 6 – Coruscant (back at jail with hole) (Clone Commander with other clones inspecting the area) (in formation of storm troopers in episode 4 when they wouldn’t let Kenobi and Luke through) *Clone Commander: Where could he have gone? Boba Fett and Frenzy riding in turbo car towards crime scene *Boba: Stay down. We don’t want them seeing you! *Frenzy: (ducks into trunk or below seats) *Clone Commander: Excuse me, have you seen an alien. Maybe 1 and a half inches tall, four arms and green? *Boba: No. *Clone Gunner; I’m sorry, but this is restricted property, so you are going to have to leave… *(Boba Shoots gunner in the chest, jumps out of car, shoots another clone, commander calls for backup) (- on walkie talkie) (Clone shoots boba’s gun and goes flying out of his hands) (Frenzy leaps out and shoots clone) (Commander runs into the jail, but shot in the back) (boba gets his gun, and walks back into car with frenzy) Frenzy: Let’s go. Scene 7 – Swamp raid tower (many agents surrounding tower with chase and charge on top) *S.P.C.: Get me everything you know about boba fett now! *Han Solo: Ummmmmm… Yes sir!! *Han Solo: (picks up binocular pair/computer) Well it looks like he is a mandalorian bounty hunter, but that’s all the computer knows *S.P.C.: Hmmmmmm… Was anybody else with him *Solo: Yes.. a green alien with 4…. Ummm 3 arms. I think his name is frenzy *Solo: He is a newly escaped criminal from Coruscant jail. *S.P.C.: Well then, we have some criminals to catch *Solo: Yes sir…. Scene 8 – Swamp raid tower (repairing ships, helping the wounded agents) *S.P.C.: (Insert random name here), could you hand me that wrench (fixing a ship) *Frenzy: Here you go (hands him the wrench) (lego wrench comes in a lot of sets or just replace wrench with any lego tool you have) *S.P.C.: What the? (Slides his body out from under the ship and puts hands up) *Boba Fett: (appears on top of the tower) (Rebels look up at him and frenzy) (all pull out blasters) Anything in () are things the characters do So here is my proposal, good cliffhanger eh :P I like it and hope you do. Ask me any questions about grammar or building and I’ll answer them. Oh yeah… join MLN Wiki…. I just joined on 3/28/10 and already got a store set up and everything…. Hope you like it [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts